The Science Experiment
by PhantomBrittfan53
Summary: Because of all the bickering between Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette decided to attempt to make a potion to end it but something goes terribly wrong


It was just another normal day at school in the science lab where only Simon and Jeanette remained as usual, but today they had a reason to stay after class, they wanted to perfect a potion that will make Alvin and Brittany stop their constant arguing and bickering. They were almost done but they had to go home for the day, but they couldn't because they didn't know what would happen if they left it out all night or if they could keep it in the fridge, so they decided to keep it room temperature.

On their way home, they ran into a few friends from school and decided to hang out with them for an hour or so. While they were with their friends, they actually forgot how good they felt when they first saw each other at the lockers those long years ago and enjoyed themselves to the maximum which they haven't been able to do in a very long time, and they had a blast. After about two or three hours they decided to head home, so they said their goodbyes and left.

Later when they got home, Dave asked them why they were later than usual and they said they were finishing up something for school that took up a lot of time and they lost track of time, so Dave dropped the subject and let them wash up and get ready for dinner. At dinner, they all had to deal with Alvin and Brittany arguing over who gets to decide what movie they watch, Alvin wanted to watch "Fast and Furious 7" while Britt wanted to watch "Titanic" for the thousandth time, and Alvin didn't want to watch it again, so Simon chose something that they would both like "Indiana Jones: Raiders of the lost ark" a movie that they haven't watched as a family yet, but Simon and Jeanette have seen it many times. After the Movie was over, they all went to bed mainly because Dave made them and they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Alvin was the first to wake up and Brittany was up right after him because she wanted to shower first, so as usual they started to argue.

"Alvin!" she shouted "I deserve the first shower!"

"Yeah right Britt" he shouted back "you take more than twice as long as I do!"

"That's because I have to do my hair and nails, and that takes a while!" she exclaimed

"Oh is that all!" Alvin yelled as he got to the bathroom door

"Just let me take my shower!" she yelled as she pushed him out of the way and slammed the door, locking it in the process

At this point, Alvin had no choice but to let her go first, so he turned on the TV and found something to watch. Around half an hour later, the rest of the group came out looking exhausted and Alvin knew why, its because he and Britt woke them up. Simon was the first to speak up.

"Alvin, what did the two of you argue about this time?" he asked

"She wouldn't let me take the first shower" Alvin told them

"Why didn't you just let her go first" Jeanette asked him with a yawn "You know she absolutely hates going last in getting cleaned up"

"Because I was awake first, and she takes forever" Alvin replied just as Brittany got out of the shower

"Now its your turn Alvin" she said with an unusual tone that made them all jump

"Okay" Alvin said "what was that tone for Britt?"

"What?" she asked "can I not be friendly to you once in a while?"

"Of course you can Britt" Jean said interrupting them "but its so unlike you to be so nice to him this quickly"

"Is that not what maturing is about?" Britt inquired

"Well yes, but we didn't expect you to mature this quickly" Alvin joked

"Very funny Alvin" Brittany responded

"Enough!" Simon shouted "now Alvin, get cleaned up so the rest of us can"

"Okay Simon" Alvin said as he went into the bathroom

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Brittany said as she went to the bedroom "I'm going to get ready for school"

"Okay, hurry back though. I want to talk to you Brittany" Jeanette said to her sister

"Okay Jean, don't be so bossy" Britt replied with her usual morning tone

About an hour later, after everyone was out of the shower and was ready for school, Simon and Jeanette pulled Alvin and Brittany aside for a few minutes while Theo and Ellie cooked breakfast, and it was a pleasant talk (even though it was about school) and Alvin actually participated in the conversation. When breakfast was ready, the six chipmunks sat down to a huge amount of toaster waffles and this time they were cinnamon flavored, and today was Alvin's least favorite day of school, picture day, which at the same time it was Brittany's favorite day mostly because she loves having pictures of herself.

During that very peculiar day, Brittany was so abnormally nice to Alvin, it kind of freaked him out a little bit, but he'd rather have her being nice to him than having her yelling at him all the time, so he didn't say anything about it. Although Simon and Jeanette were enjoying this as much as Alvin was, they were kind of disturbed because Brittany was never like this, so they went to check on their "Science Project" and it was right where they left it, untouched and still the same temperature that they left it at, which surprised them because they didn't know it could do that.

"Would you look at that" Jeanette exclaimed "the temperature didn't change at all"

"Wow, you're right" Simon replied "its actually shocking because that's not how we made it"

But, little did they know, they created something that would affect the entire group. During the school day, Alvin went to his classes with his usual sluggish nature, while Brittany zipped to her classes faster than most of the other students which made it seem like she really was maturing, but in reality, she just wanted to get the day over with so she can get to after school bath, since Alvin rushed her earlier that morning.

"Look out, coming through!" Brittany yelled as she raced the halls

After school, Brittany said she was going to walk home, which shocked everyone because she usually was the first in the car, and it looked like it was going to rain but, today that didn't bother Britt because she wanted to let the rain clean her up the best it could before she got home so she had a better reason to change into her pajamas the minute she walked in the door, that is, after she dried herself off and fixed her hair the way she wanted it to be.

That night as Brittany was about to go to bed, Dave pulled her aside for a chat. The chat wasn't long, just long enough for Simon and Jeanette to walk in and sneak into the bedroom undetected, and Brittany saw them walk in, just didn't tell Dave about it. After the chat, Brittany continued to her room but made a quick stop in the bathroom to remove her makeup, then went to bed without saying goodnight to anyone.

The next morning, Brittany was the first to wake up get ready for school and eat breakfast. So, until the rest of the group woke up, she sat on the couch and watched TV for a little while. When the rest of the group woke up, they couldn't believe their eyes, Brittany was ready to go before anyone else was.

"When did you get up Britt?" Simon asked

"A while ago, and don't bother making me breakfast, I already ate" she responded without taking her eyes off the screen because one of her favorite shows was on and she didn't want to miss a minute of it.

"Ok Britt, just don't forget that we get our new pictures along with our school ID cards today" Ellie said cheerfully

"Oh yea, that's right" Brittany said "I forgot that was today"

As the rest of the group got their showers and got ready for school, Ellie made the rest of the group breakfast, which as usual was toaster waffles and everybody ate as much as they could handle. After breakfast, the group realized that it was time to go, so they asked Dave for a ride so they wouldn't be late. At school they saw that it was packed, and more so than usual so they had a harder time getting to homeroom, but when they did, they were relieved because they were just in time for their pictures.

"I can't wait to see how good I looked for my pictures" Brittany said

"Probably great as usual" Alvin said "as opposed to me where I have to try to look good in photos"

"Alvin, if you would just listen to me when I give you advice, you wouldn't have that problem" Brittany joked

When the six chipmunks got their photos the only one disappointed was Alvin, and they all knew why he was disappointed, it was because he was so exhausted from that particular morning because he had to argue with Brittany even before his shower. Even so, he kept them for Dave, and when the School ID cards were passed out, all six of them were happy.


End file.
